ME-1/Official Soundtracks
Knight Owl Theme (Ripped from Defenders) The Bird of Prey Season One *Confidential Music - Judgement (Teaser) *The Hit House featuring Ruby Friedman – Hunt You Down *Ready or Not mixed with Legend Has It *Thunderstep Music - Will, Power & A Badass Suit *Thunderstep Music - One Man Army (Will, Power & A Badass Suit Reprise) *John Legend - Who Did That To You? Bird of Prey Season Two: The War of Jokes and Riddles *Tamer - Beautiful Crime (Trailer) *Hi-Finesse - Chronos *Henry Vartio (Really Slow Motion) - They Will Break You *Michael Afanasyev - Doom (Your Enemies Define You/Watch the World Burn/Joker Character Trailer) *Really Slow Motion - They Will Break You Bird of Prey Season Three: The Fires of Dumas *Tapani Siirtola - Moment of Silence (Order of Purity trailer) Bird of Prey Season Four: Shadow War *Hit House - Magma (Teaser) *Really Slow Motion & Giantapes Music - The Furies *Really Slow Motion - Everlasting Legacy *Benjamin Squires - What's The Harm In One More Fight? *Hi-Finesse - Equivalence (Final Trailer: Only Human? or Undefeatable) *Linkin Park - Wisdom Justice and Love The Bird of Prey Returns *Twelve Titans Music - Strike the Sky (Teaser) *Ciaran Birch, Lydia Davies & Jason Minas - Carved of Stone (Final Trailer) *Position Music - Catapult (Trailer) *Shawn James & The Shapeshifters - Through The Valley *Queen - Radio Gaga *CHROMA - The Way of the Dauntless *Aerosmith - Back in the Saddle *Foreigner - Feels Like the First Time *Miike Snow - Heart is Full *Francois-Paul Aïche - Aria *TOTEM - From the Earth *Emerald Sun - Holding Out For A Hero *Benjamin Wallfisch - Stan's Letter *Benjamin Wallfisch - Nothing Lasts Forever TBD *Queen - Somebody to Love *Queen - Don't Stop Me Now *Freddie Mercury - I Was Born To Love You Audio Easter Eggs *Hiroyuki Sawano - Kiryuu ga KILL (鬼龍G@キLL) (Kill La Kill) (First fight scene with KO in the armor, or when KO storms Checkmate...maybe both) *Yuki Hayashi - Midoriya vs Muscular theme (My Hero Academia) *Jamie Christopherson - It Has To Be This Way (Instrumental) (Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance) (BoP S4) *Danny Elfman - Finale (From Batman)(BoPR) Starfire *Chroma Music - Jupiter (Teaser) *Ghostwriter Music - Iridescent Collision *Hidden Citizens - Take on Me The Flash The Flash Season 1 The Flash Season 2 The Flash Season 3 TBD *Really Slow Motion - I Was Born For This Red Star/Guardian/Valor *Mattia Cupelli - A Symbol of Hope (Version 1) *Mattia Cupelli - A Symbol of Hope (Version 2) *Mattia Cupelli - I'll Be Back I Promise (My Father's Superman) *Really Slow Motion - Fight For Humanity *Audiomachine - Invocation (Trailer 1) Black Lightning/Static/Zapp/Juice Season 1 Season 2 BL & The Flash: Rise of the Transhumans *Hi-Finesse - Axis *blink-182 - She's Out of Her Mind *Mathieu Hallouin & Jean-Gabriel Raynaud - Transhuman The Atom: Into The Microverse Doom Patrol Doom Patrol *Really Slow Motion - Element of Surprise *Two Steps From Hell - Freedom Fighters *Audiomachine - Fate of the World *Foreigner - Waiting for a Girl Like You *Two Steps From Hell - Atlantis *Jack Wall - Suicide Mission *Henry Jackman - First Class mixed with either Avengers of Guardians of the Galaxy theme (Going They're Separate Ways) Doom Patrol: Off the Grid *Ursine Vulpine - Do You Realise? *Critical Mass - Requiem of the Gods *Young The Giant - My Body (KO intro) Doom Patrol: Omega Sepulture (The Bird of Prey Returns Part 2) *Brand X Music - Infinitus (Because We Needed Them To Teaser) *Ninja Track - The Machination *Immediate Music - Apocalypse *Sonic Symphony - Pantheon *Audiomachine - Helios *Two Steps From Hell - Starvation *Two Steps From Hell - None Shall Live (Knight Owl: "The (Super) Human" character trailer) *Two Steps From Hell - Children of the Sun *Corner Stone Cues - Ten Years Kashmir Mvt. II Masterless DC Guardians of the Galaxy of ME-1 (Name TBD, possibly Darkstars) *Beastie Boys - Intergalactic *2WEI - Smoke On The Water Plunder's 5/6 (Mini-Series or Movie) *I Fight Dragons - Money Masterless GTA *Greenskeepers - Vagabond *The Rapture - No Sex For Ben *Godley & Creme - Cry *Electric Light Orchestra - Evil Woman *The Who - The Seeker *Whitey - Wrap it Up *Juliette and the Licks - Inside the Cage (David Gilmour Girls remix) *Nas - War Is Necessary *Kanye West (feat. Dwele) - Flashing Lights *Qadir - Nickname *Glukoza - Швайне (Schweine / Pigs in German) *Chris Cornell - You Know My Name To Be Determined *Ryan Taubert Music- Soul Battles *Haimin Music - Mistakes *Groove Addicts & Ninja Tracks- Full Tilt - "Convergence" *Amanda Seyfried - Mean Ol' Moon *Twelve Titans Music - Celestial Motion *Audiomachine - Prometheus *Diana Ross & The Supremes - I Hear a Symphony *The Isley Brothers - I Hear a Symphony *The Heavy - Short Change Hero *The Heavy - What Makes a Good Man? *Dos Brains - When Heroes Collide *Really Slow Motion - Mercury Rises *Really Slow Motion & Giant Apes - Who Watches the Heroes *Two Steps From Hell - Aura (Either Jarek or KO) *Hi-Finesse - Vantage *Twelve Titans Music - Valhalla *Hi-Finesse - We Fight For Them *Really Slow Motion - I Remember Now Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:ME-1 Category:Soundtracks